monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cottonmouth255 - MH3D Statuses
http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Small_Monsters http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Boss_Monsters http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MP3D_Final_Boss http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Areas http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_Scrapped_MH3D_Ideas Intro to MH3D Monster Hunter 3 Destiny is a massive Monster Hunter game that I have invented. It combines the aspects of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and Monster Hunter Tri G. It has all of the monsters from both games, and even the new areas are made from combinations of the two games (ex. Idyllic Ocean = Deserted Island + Jungle). For now, I'm going to post information on the brand-new status ailments that I have created for this fictional game. There aren't many, though. Enjoy! The Ailments Intoxicated Intoxicated is a status similar to Poison. However, it drains health much faster, and not only that, will drain your stamina as if you were sprinting. When your stamina falls to zero, it will remain there until the status wears off. Therefore, you will not be able to block or dive to avoid a monster attack.This status ailment can be cured by means of a new item called a Potent Cloth. This status ailment was inspired in History class one day, while we were learning about World War I and the poison gases used by the Germans. The cure for this ailment is a reference - soldiers would combat the deadly gas by means of a urine-soaked cloth held to the nose. Monsters that can inflict this: Crimson Uragaan, Sulphur Bracchidios, Jade Alatreon, Parnivid Blinded Blinded is a special status that is inflicted in a variety of means, such as a sudden decrease in light conditions or sand entering the hunter's eyes. In each case, the camera controls are disabled and the screen becomes blurred, making it difficult to keep track of monster activity. Due to the variety of causes, this ailment can be cured by two specific things: ~ If caused by sand or anything else entering the eyes, an item called an Eye Cleanser can cure it. ~ If caused by sudden darkness, it can be cured by consuming Vitamin A. Not kidding. Monsters that can inflict this: Sand Plesioth, Dark Agsolstea Illumination Illumination is a brand-new status effect that is inflicted by monsters that utilize sunlight or other bright lights. When hit by these attacks, the hunter will glow brightly, attracting monsters toward him/her. This can be problematic when there are small monsters such as Jaggi in the area, but this status can potentially be much deadlier. Any large monsters on the map will converge on the hunter's current area, so if this ailment isn't cured fast, a hunt can rapidly get out of hand. Illumination can be cured by use of Dousing Powder, made from Shadow Ore and a Catalyst. Monsters that can inflict this: Agsolstea, Parnivid Anti-/Super-Grav Anti-Grav and Super Grav are two new ailments that affect the hunter's gravity. Both can be cured. Anti-Grav is an ailment that lowers gravity. When afflicted, the hunter will bob up and down slightly, a few feet above the ground. The hunter can move and attack, but every attack will have increased recoil, and if the hunter moves too fast for too long, will lose control of his/her balance and will need to recover for a few seconds. Obviously, this ailment is very crippling. It can be cured by simply staying still for five seconds. Super-Grav is the opposite. When afflicted, the hunter will become pinned to the ground by gravity, unable to even twitch. It is similar to Sleep, but with one huge difference - the hunter will not go flying in response to an attack, meaning that a monster can attack him/her successively without the hunter even moving. This ailment can be cured by button mashing and rotating the movement sticks. Monster that can inflict these: Jade Alatreon Category:Fan Game